moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Hygour
Hygour, The Legend. Hygour is a Gnome of legendary quality. He may seem but a feeble Gnome, but be warned: All who dare cross his path, never return. Some say the killed Gul'Dan with a single punch, while others say he obliterated the Legion with a single flick of his fingers. While these are not confirmed, it is highly possible that these events occurred, seeing as it is Hygour the Gnome. Hygour was the very first Archmage to ever exist, while also being the father of Cenarius. He even managed to injure Sargeras long before the assault on Antorus, The Burning Throne. Origins. Many of few know not where Hygour came from. The select few who do have never dared to speak of his origins, though there are some rumors as to where he came from. This list will provide some of the rumors that have been told. • He is the son of Arthas. • Archmage Khadgar created him using the most powerful conjurations Azeroth has to offer. • He was birthed from the Legion to be used as a Weapon of Mass Destruction. • He simply faded into existence. • He shot down to Azeroth from another planet, full of powerful beings. • He was forged from the very being of the Light. • He's the reincarnation of Grom or Garrosh Hellscream. He's the physical representation of Chuck Norris in the world. Hygour's Purpose. Hygour serves a single purpose: To sit. Not to defeat the Legion, not to conquer all of Azeroth ((Though he could easily do that.)), nothing too extraordinary or boring. Just to sit. The thing about this however, is that he moves. From one place to another, he moves. Now you might be thinking: "But Markus, what's so special about this basic old Gnome that just sits?" Well, you simple minded fool, allow me to fill you in with more bullet points. • Hygour is a legend of legends, how dare you insult him like that. I should have you purged from Moon Guard. • No one ever sees Hygour actually -move-. Therefore it is unknown how he gets from one place to another. • To bring love and joy to the people of Moon Guard. • To bring justice to the heathens of Moon Guard. ((Dammit Hygour, you stole my job.)) • To be the inspiration everyone needs. • To save Moon Guard from destruction. ((This Gnome keeps stealing my jobs.)) • To be Hygour. Hygour's weapons and attire. Hygour is a legend, as we already knew. But who could be a legend without their signature style? Some people's are their pets, soulmates, and other various things. But Hygour, he has something else that differs him from the others. Hygour's attire is made of nothing but a black and white robe, made from the finest of silk from the finest of sources from the finest of tailors. It seems to be indestructible, as someone once tried to attack Hygour, and exploded right in front of him as his sword connected with this robe. Hygour's weapon is nothing but a toy sword. Not just any toy sword, my friend; a toy sword made from the remnants of Taeshalach, Aggramar's weapon. Some say just looking at it gets you all hot and bothered, as it should. Hygour has used this weapons to lay siege to many of castles, villages, towns, and planets. If you come toe to toe with Hygour, you should just jump off a nearby cliff, for you are not going to survive the encounter. Category:Gnome Category:Characters